Barely Breathing
by ChosenOne13
Summary: Just came up with this idea with all the couple I wanted in it and Joy as well, there is no Mick unfortunately as I couldn't figure out how to put him in but I hope you like it :) Kind of sad though :( I don't know if it will be a one-shot as well... review and tell me if it should be continued in some kinf od a way :/


**Each part of this song talks about a person in the house's feelings on somebody else. I don't know what I was thinking but here it is :/**

**I know what you're doing  
I see it all too clear  
I only taste the saline  
When I kiss away your tears  
**

Nina's P.O.V.

I saw the confusion in Fabian's eyes that moment in the cellar when we were talking after the disaster picnic. I didn't know for sure if he wanted to break up but I could feel it coming. I only tried to say that even as a couple we should still be best friends. I guess he took it the other way and we broke up, and I sadly agreed. The soft tears ran down my face but he didn't notice them after we were interrupted. That night I drenched my pillow in tears.

**You really had me going  
Wishing on a star  
The black holes that surround you  
Are heavier by far**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I can clearly remember the day me and Nina broke up because of my stupid self. I was pretty much on cloud nine having it all, the life and the girl I wanted. I didn't even need to wish on a shooting star! But then, we began becoming a little distant and when Nina said that we should continue to be best friends I thought she wanted to be only friends. It didn't help that we became more distant after that and our hearts became heavier from heartbreak. I was so stupid to let her go then. ****

**I believed in your confusion  
So completely torn  
Must have been that yesterday  
Was the day that I was born**

Alfie's P.O.V.

I was completely mesmerized by Amber. I thought she really liked me as myself but then I realized that it wasn't working out. I ignored it for a while transfixed by her as if she had this power over me that trapped me inside. Then I was finally done with her and I tried to break up with her even though she refused. I knew she was hurt even though she didn't show it and even if she did break up with me afterwards, we both had figured out that we regretted it.

**There's not much to examine  
There's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious  
If you have to ask me why  
I say goodbye**

Amber's P.O.V.

When Alfie tried to break up with me I was completely shocked and angry. I told him straight up NO. But he just ignored me afterwards and I knew then that there wasn't anything left after that, nothing hiding, nothing to look at, just nothing. Even if we both still liked each other, we weren't very serious... especially me since I treated him like a servant. I did wonder at first why he was leaving but then I figured it out and broke up with him even though we both knew we had been for a while then. I said goodbye anyways. ****

**'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
Don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care**

Joy's P.O.V.

I don't know where it all went wrong. I thought that I would have everything I ever wanted but now it seems that I'm barely living. I've lost everything important to me, My friends, my parents, Fabian...

I've become persuaded that he does care for me, more than just another friend but as that special someone. I know that I'm fooling myself but if I'm just going to be heart-broken again, why not? ****

And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
I don't suppose it's worth the price  
It's worth the price, the price  
That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah

Mara's P.O.V.

Ever since Mick's been gone, I've lost half of myself. Nobody else really talks to me in the house and I used to spend all my time with him. Right now it just seems that I'm standing here waiting for him to come back any day now even though I know he's gone. Is it worth it though? I'm not sure anymore if this is what I want anymore...****

**Everyone keeps asking  
What's it all about?  
I used to be so certain  
Now I can't figure out**

Eddie's P.O.V.

I thought I hated Patricia? Why does everybody keep asking me if I like her or not? When we fight are we now flirting instead? I used to be so certain that we were rivals and against each other but now... I have no clue how I feel about her. I've never felt this way! I can't figure my way out of this one, it's all blurry now and I have no idea what this is about. ****

What is this attraction?  
I only feel the pain  
There's nothing left to reason  
And only you to blame  
Will it ever change?

Patricia's P.O.V.

Am I falling in love with... SLIMEBALL?! Every time I'm around him all I feel are butterflies and slight pain. When he ignores me or fights with me I feel are tingly and it feels weird not knowing what that feeling is! I can't reason with him either and I can't stand it! But... I also love not being able to stand it... I blame him for putting me under this! It's like what I told Joy, every time I'm around him I want to tell him I like him but it comes out as an insult and then I blame him for the stupidest things! Will I ever change?****

**'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
Don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care**

Jerome's P.O.V.

I don't have anything in my life except Poppy and my dad. I don't even know if he'll be let out of jail. Yeah, Mara is helping me through it with my sister as well but... I know she still loves Mick and even though that's true I can't help but feel she likes me too. I don't know if I'm just preparing myself for heart-break or if she really does but right now all I can see is that she does care... real or not.

****

And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
I don't suppose it's worth the price  
It's worth the price, the price  
That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah  
But I'm thinking it over anyway  
I'm thinking it over anyway

Fabina's P.O.V

Will we ever be together again? Or will we just keep waiting here pretending everything's okay? It's not worth it if we never will be together again but I know that one day we will. But... will I wait or not? I don't know how long I will be able to take this anymore. I thought it would get better but it's only getting worse. I'm still thinking it over though... I'm not giving up just yet.

**I've come to find  
I may never know  
Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?**

Peddie's P.O.V.

GOSH! It's killing me inside! I can't even read the signs! One day we like each other and the next we're enemies! It's like we have a split personality and I can't make up my mind! I want to say I like you but... how? Will I ever know if the other likes me back either? This mind game is slowly and painfully taking me over and I hope the truth will come out soon and this game will end. ****

I rise above or sink below  
With every time  
You come and go  
Please don't come and go

Jara's P.O.V.

Do I have an attraction? I keep coming up just to go back down again and every time I try I fail. I really want to be together but there's always an obstacle. We keep coming and going and I can't take it. I don't know when but we will be together and nothing will keep us apart, we are not going to come and go over and over anymore. ****

**'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
Don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
**

Amfie's P.O.V.

Do we still care for each other? I think we do and I don't know what to do anymore! I can barely be around another without feeling awkward and regret. Do we still care or am I just tricking myself into thinking that? I can feel hope inside but I just don't want it to become false hope.

**And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price  
It's worth the price, the price  
That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah  
But I'm thinking it over anyway  
I'm thinking it over anyway**

Joy's P.O.V.

I keep trying but, I know Fabian only likes Nina. I don't know why I keep making an idiot out of myself after all that has happened. I don't think it's worth ruining an important relationship for my selfish needs anymore. It it was me in Nina's place I don't know how I would deal with myself. But... I don't know if I want to give up until I've really lost. Fabian was my childhood best friend and crush and I just don't want to lose him. If I lose then I know he's happy but then I know that I'm no longer his special person in his life.

****

Well, I know what you're doing  
I see it all too clear

Everybody's P.O.V.

I know what's happening and I can't prevent it no matter what. But what will the outcomes be? Love or heart-break?

**Well I don't know why I wrote this at 9:46pm but I have a sad feeling right now and I haven't even updated my story in two months. **

**I hope you liked it, please review if you want me to base a different story on a certain couple or person. It doesn't matter which couple or person as well. **


End file.
